Murders
by PepperonyOTP
Summary: Well its just a story with blood and stuff Rated T for violence With a hint of Gwen/Owen


It was the dead of night Elliot knew he shouldn't be out this late but he didn't care, nothing could harm him out here, he walked through the night country air and breathed in deeply, he loved the night it helped him relax. He could hear someone behind him but took no notice all of the villagers were really friendly. Suddenly he felt a cold gloved hand clamp around his mouth so that he wouldn't be able to scream. Elliot was thrown to the floor and the gloved figure bent down with two cold metal forks in his gloved hands. He drove the two forks into Elliot's legs and blood spurted out everywhere, Elliot was screaming as loud as he could but after a while it got so painful he couldn't scream. The fork carrier started ripping Elliot's skin up and up so the bone, flesh and muscle was showing, he carried on doing this, slowly and painfully. He had gotten up to the collarbone when he stopped and smiled a sickly smile, then carried on up the neck and into the face. He ripped the skin off of the face and Elliot was dead. But the murderer was far from finished, he still had more to do. He punched his hand into Elliot's rib cage and took out his bloody, heavy heart. He took out a large brown sack and threw the heart into the bag and then disappeared into the night.

"Owen give me the ball!" Gwen shouted, the team were having a game of basketball, Owen and Gwen on one team and Tosh and Jack on the other. Owen threw the ball to Gwen, but Jack got in front of her and took the ball shooting up towards the basket to try and score but it not going through. They heard the cogs turning and all turned to see Ianto with a sheet of paper work in his hand, he looked worried.

"What's up Ianto?" Gwen asked him since nobody else would, Ianto just handed Gwen the paper, Gwen read it and looked up at Ianto shocked and passed the paper to Jack.

"Right, Gwen, Owen, Tosh get in the SUV, Ianto stay here" Jack told them all. Owen, Gwen and Tosh all ran out to the SUV piling in. Owen got into the passenger seat while Gwen and Tosh sat at the back. A few minutes later Jack came running out, his big navy coat flapping behind him as he got into the SUV. Jack sped away not saying a word to anyone, they all sat in silence until they got to the spot where Jack had intended to go. They all got out of the SUV and saw the police gathered round,

"Can we ask you to vacate the area, we're Torchwood" Jack told them, the police all walked away to their police cars and waited. The team all gathered around what the police were gathering round and saw the dead body of Elliot. Gwen bent down and picked up a wallet lying on the floor inside was his name and address, while Gwen was trying to remember if she knew the house or not Owen and Jack were figuring out the method of death.

"Looks like he's been stripped of the skin and his hearts been taken out" Owen told Jack.

"Okay and what else do we know? Gwen what have you got?" Jack asked.

"His name is Elliot and his address is in here but it's a bit smudged I cant read it" Gwen replied.

"Okay well has he got a phone nearby?" Jack asked both of them, Owen picked up a small phone that had specks of dried blood on it.

"This what you looking for?" he handed the phone over to Jack and Jack passed it to Gwen.

"Talk to his mother" Jack told her, Gwen rolled her eyes and went through the contact list finding Elliot's mother, she dialled the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello, Elliot is that you?" a woman's voice crackled through the phone.

"No, sorry my name is Gwen Cooper and I'm very sorry to tell you but your son has died" Gwen replied softly waiting to hear an answer, all she could hear was sobs and then Elliot's mum hung up.

"Jack she's really upset" Gwen told Jack.

"Well she would be wouldn't she" Owen replied before Jack could say anything.

"Shut up Owen" Gwen glared at him and he looked at her innocently. He saw that she was really angry so he looked down and back to the body.

"Ianto you go to his mother we'll take care of the body" Jack told Ianto through the comm. Ianto went out of the hub and drove to the address that Tosh had given him through her laptop.

"Lets get the body back to the hub" Owen said after a few minutes of silence. They all nodded and Jack picked up Elliot's body and put it in the boot of the SUV. They all clambered into the SUV and drove back to the hub to put Elliot's body in a storage chamber, just like they did with every other body they found.

Jasmine was a local girl and had just finished her work in the corner shop she laughed as she went out the door at a stupid joke her best friend Zarah had just told her. She was walking home when it started to rain but she didn't mind, she liked the rain. She heard someone walking behind her so she turned and saw a man with dark hair and black gloves on.

"Hi my names Jake" the man told Jasmine.

"I'm Jasmine" she replied smiling a little.

"Oh my you are beautiful" Jake told her smiling.

"Thanks you're not to bad yourself" she smiled and stepped closer to him, he put an arm around her and let a knife slide out from inside his sleeve. She smiled and leant into him, her head resting against his chest, and then he drove the knife into her back. She fell to the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her.

Jake doing the same as he did with Elliot, plunged his hand into her rib cage and pulled out her heart, throwing it into the sack.

The team were all surrounded around Jasmine's body.

"Okay so she was stabbed in the back and her heart was also removed" Owen told everyone, there was no phone or anyway of telling who she was around so the team left the police to deal with the body. But they did find the knife that the murderer used. Jack picked up the knife by the blade and thought he should take it back to the hub. They all got into the SUV and drove back to the hub, Jack ran a scan on the knife while Gwen and Owen were trying to do some research about someone taking out peoples hearts. They found some CCTV footage outside of the shop Jasmine worked at and saw the death.

"Owen try and get a face match on our murderer there" Gwen told Owen, so Owen did as he was told and went to find a face match. After a few minutes he found one and called Gwen over.

"Okay this is the guy we're looking for, Jake Moss 23 lives alone at 34 Evergreen Road Cardiff. Oh and he killed another girl, she was Megan Taplin, he used a lead pipe to shove it down her throat and then he stabbed her in the eyes, and again took her heart" Owen explained to Gwen.

"Right. Okay I'm going there" Gwen announced.

"On your own? Its going to be dangerous" Owen replied.

"Well you can come and help me if I get into trouble" Gwen grinned and walked up closer to Owen.

"Okay I'll cover you, here keep this secret comm on at all times" he passed her a small comm and smiled a little, she took it and placed it in her ear before walking out of the hub with Owen. They had left Jack a note saying where they were going and headed off to the SUV.

They drove to the address and Gwen got out of the SUV.

"Be careful Gwen and if you die Gwen, not saying you will but if you do then I need to tell you something" Owen looked at her with a serious face so she knew he wasn't joking.

"What is it Owen?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"Gwen, I love you" he said to her still with a serious face.

"Owen? Is that true?" she asked her mouth open like she was catching flies, he nodded and she leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"I love you too" she told him, and with that she ran off to the front door of Jake's house. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer, when nobody came she pushed the door a little and it opened. She slowly walked in and looked around, it was dark but she could make out the outline of newspapers everywhere. It was dusty too it mad her want to sneeze.

"What is someone as pretty as you doing in my house when its so dark and dingy?" a voice said from behind Gwen. She turned and saw a dark figure slowly stepping towards her.

"My names Gwen Cooper. I was wondering if you could help me" Gwen replied smiling slightly. He brushed some of her hair away and smiled.

"With what?" he asked smiling a sickly smiled.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about murders" she replied trying not to shake as shivers went down her spine, he shrugged and moved closer to her.

"Well I know one thing" he told her, he smiled and grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room so her head smacked against a hard wooden door. He came up to her with a knife and made cuts on her legs. She screamed out for help which Owen heard on the comm, he sprang out of the SUV and burst into Jake's house gun in hand and looked around. He saw the figure of Jake and aimed his gun at Jake, he pulled the trigger and Jake fell to the floor in front of Gwen.

"Owen?" Gwen asked looking up.

"Yeah its me" Owen replied coming over to Gwen, and helping her up. She put her arm around his shoulder for support and he started walking her back to the SUV when they heard a low growling. They turned to see a huge 10ft, shaggy furred creature with long black horns and razor sharp teeth standing in front of them growling and snarling. Owen got his gun and shot at the creature, once, twice, three times before it collapsed on the floor dead. Owen took Gwen out to the SUV and helped her in while he got a scalpel and cut open the giant creature. Inside he found 3 undigested hearts that he figured belonged to Elliot, Jasmine and Megan. He sighed and left the house and got into the drivers seat of the SUV.

The journey back to the hub was silent Gwen didn't speak a word and neither did Owen. They arrived at the hub and Owen lifted Gwen up into a fireman's lift and carried her into the hub and down to the autopsy room to check on her cuts. He wiped away the blood and gave her some painkillers and bandaged up the leg so it wouldn't get infected.

"Thanks Owen" she smiled and looked at him.

"That's okay happy to help" he smiled back at her, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly never wanting to let go.


End file.
